Abu
Abu is Aladdin's pet monkey and is one of his best friends, alongside Genie and Carpet. Abu is usually very kind, but can also be quite selfish. In Aladdin, ''Aladdin and Abu saw some hungry kids in the alley. Aladdin gave his share of the bread to the kids. At first, Abu refused to give up his share, but he eventually found warmness in his heart and gave up his piece. He is voiced by Frank Welker in the film and it's sequels. Aladdin Trilogy Aladdin Abu acts as pet, sidekick, and best friend to Aladdin. He makes his entrance while helping Aladdin escape from the Palace Guards after stealing bread. He makes several more appearances throughout the movie, including when he is turned into an elephant by Genie. Return of Jafar Abu and the rest of the main cast from ''Aladdin make appearances in this sequel. He joins Aladdin at palace for his new life with Jasmine and the Sultan. He maintains his selfish attitude while helping the gang defeat the revenge-seeking Jafar. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Abu appears once again as a sidekick, although in this installment he hangs out with Genie and Iago more than Aladdin. Iago and Abu are now "partners in crime," as Iago calls it. Later Appearances Aladdin: The Animated Series Abu makes several appearances in this television series, often paired with Iago. Although he is still a casual thief, he has shown definite signs of a conscience, being particularly heartbroken on one occasion when he thought Aladdin wanted him to leave forever, Aladdin subsequently travelling directly into the headquarters of the Forty Thieves to rescue Abu. Disney's House of Mouse Abu makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. Abu is usually seen with Iago or Genie. Abu's mos notable role in the series in when Iago tells him to taste The Queen's, Poisoned Apple. Kingdom Hearts Series 'Kingdom Hearts' In the first game, Abu is first seen trapped in a sand pit with Aladdin. Once the duo is free from the sand pit, they help Sora, Donald and Goofy. Abu only appears on occasion, whenever Sora and Aladdin need him to help solve a puzzle in the Cave of Wonders. When Sora and Aladdin explore the chambers in the depths of the Cave of Wonders, they are occasionally blocked by a puzzle which involves a statue holding a large, red gem. When the command "Call" is activated from the command menu, Abu leaps from Aladdin's shoulder to the statue and taps the statue's gem a few times with his hands. The gem glows, Abu leaps back to Aladdin and the puzzle should be solved. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Abu appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, causing mischief in the town of Agrabah. He is confronted by Aladdin in the Marketplace, being yelled at by his friend for comitting theft. 'Kingdom Hearts II' In this game, Abu is again getting into trouble when he steals a black lamp from the Peddler's shop. Aladdin forces him to give the lamp back, only to discover moments later that it was the lamp Jafar was trapped in. Abu follows Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Cave of Wonders, so they can obtain some treasure to purchase the lamp back from the Peddler. It is here that Abu activates a trap when he grabs a floating gem, but quickly helps Sora solve the puzzle. After the group defeats the Blizzard Lord and the Volcanic Lord, Abu tries to get away with a gem he swiped from the Cave of Wonders, but Donald takes it from him and tries to keep it for himself. Disney Parks Abu makes occasional appearances in the Disney Parks. Walt Disney World Resort Abu is seen in the Magic Kingdom park in Adventureland. Disneyland Resort Abu is seen in the Aladdin musical in Disney's California Adventure park. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Animals Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Apes